I Wish
by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe
Summary: Rogue is having some problems admitting her feelings for a certain Cajun and to top it all off something's going on that she's completely unaware of. Summary sux, story much better! Fixed the bold and italics thingy, now only what Rogue thinks is in bold.


**SURPRISE!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Birthday To Me**

**Happy Birthday To Me**

**Happy Birthday Dear Chica**

**Happy Birthday To Meeeee!**

**AN #1: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Now, I know that this isn't an update for _The Bella And The Flirt_…-dodges tomatoes-. I know it's been over half a year since my last update –dodges bananas- but all I can do is apologize and ask you to be a bit more patient with me –dodges watermelons- (like I even have a right to ask that of you). I hope to have Chapter 16 up by this weekend, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway though, this is a new story and I thought even though I wasn't sure about posting it for fear of neglecting it like my other story, I couldn't not post it (haha, double negative)! This idea has been with me FOREVER and I think it's about time that I post it. I really hope you like it. Thanks in advance to everyone who reads and a special thanks to all those who take the time to review! So yeah. This is my birthday present to all of you! I'M 16 TODAY! YAY! –THROWS STREAMERS AND PASSES OUT CAKE- So you know the drill….love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just leave me a little review…even if it's just to say Happy Birthday, I'd really appreciate it. The more reviews, the faster the update. I have high hopes for the one… I do hope you like it.**

**This story is dedicated to the great authoress "u don't need to know" who inspired me to continue writing this and post it. This is also dedicated to the wonderful authoress "Le Diable Blanc" who checked this story out for me and made some very helpful suggestions. This one's for you guys! **

**Shameless plugs: If you haven't already checked out Le Diable Blanc's stories, you really should, they're awesome! After you read this story, you should give hers a look see. Also, if you're into Teen Titans you really want to check out u don't need to know's story _Strange and Beautiful_. It's only one of the best stories I've ever read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men nor have I ever. This is written simply for pleasure and not profit. **

"…." Talking

_**Rogue's thoughts**_

_Rogue's conscience, psyches, and other characters' thoughts_

**Now on with the show….do enjoy! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

The Xavier estate was bustling. All the students did their part to help put up the decorations for the party that was to take place in just a few short hours. As Kitty stood on a ladder to put up a banner in the main hall, a loud voice boomed through the mansion and startled everyone.

"AHHHHHH CAJUN! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Kitty stumbled and fell off the ladder just as Kurt ported into the room. Luckily no one was really hurt seeing as Kitty landed on Kurt.

"Aww, thanks Kurt, you like totally broke my fall."

"Ja, jour welcome Kitty," Kurt replied as he rubbed his back, fully knowing that a slight bruise was beginning to form.

Jean walked along the hall and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What do you think that Remy did now?"

Kitty looked up at Jean and a small smile formed on her lips. "Who like knows, but it must have been good. Rogue hasn't like screamed that loud at Remy since last month. What if she sees………"

Kitty stopped talking though when said person walked into the room. On her tail was none other than the famous Ragin' Cajun, looking very pleased with himself.

Kitty froze, as did Jean and Kurt. They shared worried glances and awaited the inevitable to happen.

"Cajun, if ya want ta live long enough ta see tomorrow, Ah suggest ya leave me the hell alone," Rogue spoke out, her face red with anger and possibly embarrassment. She was soaking wet from head to toe, her face looked like that of a sad clown. Her makeup was smeared and dripping down her face. One could only wonder what had happened.

"Aww, come on Chere, wut did dis poor Cajun ever d' t' y'?" Remy asked as he gave a pout that won over every girl in the mansion, every girl that is, except for the fuming striped-haired Mississippian.

"Awww, what did ya do? WHAT DID YA DO! First, out of no where, the Cajun naps me in mah sleep and we end up at this mall in what Ah assume ta be the city next door. So afta Ah scream mah head off, things settle down and Ah start goin' through the mall ta browse. Swamp Rat here tells me he's gonna go ta the food court ta get a bahte ta eat. Ah tell him good riddens and he leaves. Half an hour later, Ah walk out of a book store and somebody whistles. Just as Ah was about ta give that person a piece of mah mahnd, Ah turn around very quickly and run right inta the Cajun and he drops his goddamn ahce cream and it falls raght down mah shirt! So then Ah tell him if he wants ta keep his precious family jewels that he would take me home. Afta nearly being killed bah his drivin' Ah got in through the back and rushed straight ta mah room ta get cleaned up.

Kitty gave a silent sigh. No one seemed to notice all the decorations up as Rogue ranted.

"…then Ah was taking a showah. As Ah was rinsing mahself off, who do Ah find outsahde mah showah door othah than the Swamp Rat! When Ah curse him and tell him ta get out, he does so, but not befo' snapping a shot of me in the nude! Then when Ah throw the conditionah at his head, he runs out befo' it can hit him. So then Ah leave the bathroom ta come out and change, but not befo' checking ta make sure that the Cajun's gone. So when Ah see that the coast is cleah, Ah grab the clothes on mah dressah and begin ta dress…"

By now more students, including Scott, had made their way into the hall to listen to Rogue's story on her ordeal. Most were listening on, trying their hardest not to laugh at her and keep themselves from inflicting her wrath.

"…when Ah finished putting on mah clothes, Ah started putting on mah makeup. As Ah was applyin' mah lipstick, the Cajun gave a low whistle and the lipstick fell from mah hands and raght down mah top. It ruined mah favorite shirt! Ah was so shocked that it took me a couple of seconds befo' Ah registered what was goin on. As Ah ran fo' the Cajun, he jumped off the balcony. Ah ran down the stairs and ta the back yard. Ah looked around the pool area, but Ah couldn't find the Cajun anywhere. Suddenly a felt a hot breath on mah neck, and as Ah turned ta strangle the Cajun, he wasn't there. Then Ah felt someone pinch mah backsahde and Ah jumped and fell raght inta the pool. Then Ah screamed and tried ta get away. And now we're here. And Ah'm in desperate need of anothah showah."

Anyone who even thought of laughing at Rogue, let that thought leave their mind at the death glares she sent in every direction.

"Aww, Chere, it wasn' dat bad."

Everyone in their room held their breath and closed their eyes as they waited for the inevitable to happen. After silence reigned for a few minutes, all in the room opened their eyes cautiously, expecting to see a very broken and beaten up Cajun on the floor. What the found was even more shocking. Rogue looked calm. Her eyes held no emotions whatsoever. A small sigh escaped her lips before she turned around and walked away. No one knew whether to be relieved or even more worried. They had never, EVER seen Rogue let anyone off the hook, especially when the got her so worked up.

Jean looked down and her eyes scrunched up a bit. "Remy?"

"Oui Jeannie," Remy said, slightly dumbfounded at his Chere's previous actions, or lack of action he should say.

"I suggest you get going. I believe Logan is being informed by one the younger students what just occurred. I don't think things will look to pretty in a couple of minutes."

Remy just gave a slight smile and bow. "T'anks Jeannie," Remy said as he took her hand, kissed it, and then made his way through the front door. Even after the roaring of Remy's _baby_ could be heard making leaving the Xavier institute, the mansion remained uncomfortably silent. If a stranger were to walk in, they would never think that fifty some hormonal teenagers lived within the confines of the estate.

"Jean?" Bobby spoke up, his voice slightly nervous.

"Yes Bobby?"

"Is Rogue alright?"

Jean studied his face for a moment. "I'm not sure Bobby."

"It's just that…that…"

"That she's never EVER not kicked someone's ass from here to the moon when they've messed with her," Jubilee spoke up on her boyfriend's bealf.

"Jubilee, language please."

"Sorry Jean."

"Yeah, Rogue's never acted so…civil before," another student spoke up.

"Hey! Meine schwester iz civil…when zhe wantz to be," Kurt defended his older sister.

"No, no we know Kurt, it's just that she doesn't ever really tend to be that way with us," Jubilee said.

"It's just not like, in Rogue's nature to like, be so open and comfortable with us," Kitty piped in, ready to defend her friend against them all.

Scott stepped in when he felt that a small war was going to erupt. "I think that's been enough excitement for one day. We still have the party to prepare for and we're not getting anything done by standing around here. Let's get back to work."

Though most of the students wanted to finish their escalating "discussion" they followed their leader's orders, not wanting him to add on or make them wake up earlier for the torture...err… DR Sessions. As everyone scattered around the room to finish up with what they were doing before the episode, Jean came to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Scott…do you think she is alright? She was oddly calm about the situation that just took place; it's not like her to just walk away from something."

"I'm not sure Jean. I think it's just best if we leave Rogue alone for a while, something tells me she has a lot on her mind."

**Dormitories…Rogue's room**

Rogue paced back and forth in her room, completely oblivious to everything around her and the proceedings going on downstairs. Every time she lifted an object in her arm and readied herself to pelt it at the wall, she would put in back down and continue to pace. She was beyond mad, she was seething. She didn't know what had possessed her to leave the room without so much as even smacking the Cajun. It wasn't like her to simply let someone pull one over her and then walk out, leaving beind a tired sigh. That wasn't the Rogue at all. And yet, the Untouchable couldn't bring herself to do anything to the Cajun, she just couldn't. Every time she would come up with the perfect plan to torture the Cajun for the rest of his life, she couldn't even fathom going through with it. What was wrong with her!

_Like maybe you don't want to hurt him because you like, care about him._

**_Shut up Kitty, Ah don't really want ta deal with yer thoughts on top of mah own._**

_Rogue's right Kitty. Gambit isn't good enough for you, Rogue._

**_Drop it Scott! Ah don't want ta here what ya have ta say eithah! _**

Despite the fact that the Acolytes had disbanded and two of its former members (John and Peter) were now actually X-Men, Scott was still a bit wary of them. Given, he had treated them just as he would any other X-Men and was fair with them, it didn't mean he wasn't still worried that they might betray them. Xavier had tried to recruit Remy, but Remy had politely declined, saying he wasn't quite ready to be a part of a new team just yet. He said that when he was ready though, that he hoped the offer would still be on the table. Everyone had thought for sure that he would join, but that really made no difference because he was over so much he practically lived at the mansion.

_Rogue, you should really listen to Scott on this one. That good for nothing thief is not going to do anything for you. You deserve better. _

**_Mystique, ya shouldn't really be one ta talk about me deserving betta. Ah still think Ah deserve a betta momma, but alas, Ah've got ya._**

The psyches refrained from speaking with Rogue anymore, all of them that is, except for one ever persistent voice.

_Aww, Chere, are y' still mad? _

**_Cajun, Ah thought Ah said Ah didn't want ta talk ta anyone!_**

_But Chere, Remy loves t' talk t' y'. Y' mean everyt'ing t' 'im._

Rogue let a small smile grace her lips before it turned into a scowl.

_Sorry Rems, but Ah need some tahme alone._

With that, Rogue made sure to put up all her mental shields to keep the voices from flooding her mindscape.

Rogue let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

_Tired?_

**_Ya have no idea…wait! Who the hell are ya? Shouldn't ya be behind the mental shields with the rest of the psyches! _**

_Ah would be, but ya can't hold me back ya see. Ah'm a part of ya afta all._

**_Yeah, okay, that's just great…another psyche claimin' ta be here for me._**

_Anna Marie, Ah'm not lahke the othah psyches, Ah'm very different._

**_How so? And how do ya know mah real name?_**

_Ah know all there is ta know about ya, from ya're real name raght down ta when ya were potty trained._

**_And how pray tell, would ya know all this?_**

_Because Ah'm yer conscience Rogue. _

**_Ya are? _**

_Yes, yes Ah am._

**_If ya're really mah conscience, where have ya been all this tame?_**

_Ah've always been with ya Rogue…always. Ya've just neva met me. Ah'm yer voice of reason, but judging by the lack of good decisions ya've been makin', Ah suppose Ah haven't been doing a very good job._

**_Uh...how…this isn't possible. Ya're lyin'._**

_Ah wish Ah could say Ah am Rogue, Ah really do. But Ah'm not. Ah'm as real as that thick set of hair on your head that Ah think sometimes blocks out the flow of oxygen ta ya're brain._

Rogue gave an undignified growl in response to her "conscience's" _lovely_ remark.

_Growls and lurches aren't goin' ta scare me away Rogue._

**_Alraght then, how do Ah know ya aren't just anothah psyche tryin' ta trick me inta givin' ya control of mah body. _**

_Ya know Ah'm not Rogue. No matter how confused ya are, or how unsure, ya know what Ah really am. Ah'm that little voice in the back of yer head that fills ya with regret when ya do something ya know ya shouldn't have, the voice that leaves yer heart with guilt when ya know you've been unkind ta someone without a just cause, the voice that takes pride in ya and reassures yer decisions when ya've made a wahse choice. Ah'm the thing that keeps ya good, without me, ya'd be an emotionless killah. Regardless of whethah or not ya believe me Rogue, ya know it's true. Ya can feel that Ah'm telling the truth, through our mutual bond. Now, ta answer yer question from earliah, Ah'm always around, Ah've just neva felt the need to tell ya, what with all the psyches and yer friends, Ah figured ya didn't need ta add me ta the mix. Ah've always influenced all ya're decisions though, Ah've tried ta sway ya ta do things that would be beneficial ta all. Ah've tried ta keep ya on the raght track._

**_But if ya've always been influencing me from the sidelahnes, whah show yerself ta me now? _**

_Because Rogue, ya need me now more then eva. Ya've neva needed me lahke this befo'. _

**_What are ya talking about?_**

_Rogue, ya have no idea what yer problem is raght now do ya?_

**_Ah didn't even know Ah had a "problem."_**

_Well ya do Sug._

**_Alraght, so what is this so-called problem of mahne? _**

_Thought it was obvious. Ya won't admit yer feelins fo' Remy._

**_What in tarnations are ya talkin' about?_**

_Rogue, Rogue, Rogue…tsk, tsk. Ya can't deny yer feelings fo' Remy when talking ta me, Ah know the truth gal. Ah know what ya deny ta all othahs, and Ah know just how deep the river of love flows._

_**River of love? Wha?**_

_Rogue, ya needn't play coy with me. Ah know that ya love Remy LeBeau._

_**WHAT!**_

_Yeah, Ah know ya love him. That's whah ya trah so hard ta keep him away. Ya're afraid of admittin' ya love someone 'cause ya think ya'll just get hurt. Ya don't realahze ya're only doin' more harm than good bah keepin' yer feelins locked up insahde yerself. _

**_YA'RE INSANE! THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION FO' THIS! AH CAN'T BELIEVE YA'D EVA SAY SOMETHIN' SO SO…UNTRUE! _**

_Untrue? That's it? That's all ya could come up with ta counta mah statement? Ya couldn't think of anythin' betta than that ta trah and covah up ya lie? How very…pathetic._

**_Are ya mockin' me? HOW DARE YA! AH DO NOR HAVE AH EVA, NOR WILL AH EVA LOVE THAT GOOD FO' NOTHIN' SWAMP RAT. _**

_What makes ya think ya don't love him?_

**_WHAT MAKES ME THINK AH DON'T LOVE HIM? WHAT MAKES YA THINK AH EVA COULD OR WOULD! FO' ONE, HE'S A COMPLETE MAN WHORE; AH MEAN THE MAN IS SEX ON LEGS! _**

_Rogue, in all fairness, ya and Ah both know that Remy hasn't been with a woman like that since he began developin' feelins fo' ya. _

**_BUT AH WOULD NEVA WANT TA BE WITH A MAN WHO'S…WHO'S A FLIRT, WOMANIZAH, THIEF, SCOUNDREL, LOW LAHFE…_**

_A man who may flirt with all but only has eyes fo' only ya, a womanizah who's refused to be with anothah woman because ya are what he wants, a thief because he stole ya heart, a scoundrel because he's the only person who's eva worked so hard ta break down the walls around ya heart, and a low lahfe because he keeps coming back to ya****and continues ta treat ya lahke a queen even afta ya push him away and treat him lahke dirt… Need Ah go on?_

Rogue merely stayed silent as she let everything her conscience said sink in. Perhaps she was right, maybe Remy wasn't as bad as Rogue made him out to be.

_Of course Ah'm raght sug. He is wondahful and ya're in love with him_.

Rogue could have sworn that at that precise moment she heard a record player suddenly stop.

**_Wait just a minute now! Ah am not in love with Remy LeBeau._**

_Oh mah dear, ya are in denial. _

**_AH AM NOT IN DENIAL!_**

_That's what everyone says when they are in denial._

**_Listen here and listen good, Ah do not, Ah repeat, AH DO NOT LOVE REMY LEBEAU!_**

_Ya know, if ya take out the word 'not' ya just basically admitted that ya ARE in love with Remy._

**_Ahhhhhhh! Ya are an infuriatin' person…thing…whateva ya are!_**

_Perhaps Rogue, but Ah do speak the truth. Whethah ya believe me or not is not the issue here. Ya're problem is that instead of listening ta yer heart, ya listen ta yer head._

**_Ah am NOT listening ta mah heart because there is nothin' ta listen ta! Ah feel nothin' fo' Remy LeBeau! And what is wrong with listen' ta yer head? All ya do bah listen' ta yer heart is bring yerself heartache. _**

Rogue could distinctly hear the change in her conscience's voice as she spoke again.

_Rogue_, she began in a softer tone. _Ah know ya've been hurt, Ah've gone through everythan' ya have, but that doesn't mean ya have ta close off yer heart ta everyone who cares about ya. _

**_Whah not huh? All Ah eva do is get betrayed bah the people who supposedly care about me. It will only be a matta of tahme befo' the X-Men do ta._**

_Rogue, ya know they would neva do that._

Rogue knew that what she herself had said was not true. No matter how much she had feared that the X-Men would betray her, they hadn't, and deep down inside herself, she knew they never would.

**_Maybe, but that doesn't mean that it can't happen._**

_Fair enough, but Rogue, bah closin' yerself off ta everyone ya care fo', ya're only hurtin' them, and most of all, ya're only hurtin' yerself. _

Rogue remained silent and her conscience took this as a sign to continue.

_Ya know Rogue, if ya would just give Remy a chance Ah'm sure ya'd change ya're mahnd about…_

But her conscience wasn't given the chance to finish as Rogue grew restless and tired from her internal battle and chose this time to really let out her frustrations.

**_AH DO NOT LAHKE REMY LEBEAU! WHAT DON'T YA UNDERSTAND…THE PART ABOUT ME NOT LAHKING OR THE PART ABOUT REMY? AH DON'T OR EVA WILL FO' THAT MATTA, LAHKE REMY LEBEAU! AH HATE HIM, HE INFURTIATES ME! HE DOES EVERYTHIN' IN HIS POWAH TA MAKE ME MISERABLE! SOMETAHMES AH SWEAH HIS SOLE PURPOSE ON THIS PLANET IS TA MAKE MAH EACH AND EVERYDAY A LIVIN' HELL! HOW COULD AH EVA LAHKE, MUCH LESS LOVE A MAN AH CAN'T STAND! YA'RE SO DAMN STUPID IF YA DON'T GET THE PICTURE! AH DO NOT CARE FO' THAT CAJUN NOW JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, AH DON'T NEED YA OR ANYONE ELSE FO' THAT MATTAH!_**

Rogue's conscience kept silent as she let Rogue rant her little head off. When she realized that Rogue was done, her voice sounded smooth, clear, and free of anything but a relaxed tone.

_Alraght Rogue, Ah'll leave._

**_AH DON'T CARE WHAT YA SAY AH JUST WANT YA TA…What? _**

_Ah said Ah'll leave, but not befo' Ah say one last thing. Rogue, ya and Ah both know how ya really feel about Remy. It's simply obvious, and raght now ya're in denial because ya're afraid of gettin'hurt. That's all fahne and well, but ya shouldn't let that keep ya from livin' yer lahfe and lettin' yerself love the person ya care most about in this world. As Ah said befo', ya neva listen ta yer heart. Ya should though Rogue, if anythin' just this once. Ya know when people say that ya should throw all inhibitions out the window when ya're in love and just follow yer heart? That's what ya need ta do now, or ya'll wahnd up alone and miserable fo' the rest of yer lahfe. Ya may think me a bitch and may hate me fo' what Ah am saying, but Ah say this only because Ah don't want ya ta live yer lahfe lahke that Rogue. Ya deserve so much more. Ya deserve ta be happy, not just content, but actually happy. That's all Ah want fo' ya, and deep down in that heart ya have hidden behahnd layers of ahce, ya know that that's all Remy wants fo' ya ta. Ya even know that he wants so desperately ta be the one who catches ya when ya fall and ta make ya the happiest person alahve. He wants ta love ya the way ya deserve ta be loved. Ah hope that ya realahze that soon Rogue, befo' ya do somethin' ya'll regret. _

And with that Rogue's mind was bare of any other voices but her own.

Rogue groaned aloud and put a hand to her temple. Her head was killing her. As she opened her eyes she found everything to be dark. She closed her eyes once more. She realized she lying on her stomach on a very cool and solid surface. As she stuck out a hand to reach for something to lift herself with, she felt her hand hit something. She grabbed it and used it to pick herself up. She then tried to steady her tired form and found herself leaning on what felt like bars for support. As Rogue slowly opened her eyes for the second time that night, she awaited for all the blurs to become clear. As her eyes assessed her surroundings she realized with some surprise that she was leaning against the metal bars on her window balcony. But how had she ended up there? The last thing she remembered seeing was her bed. What had she been doing before? As she waited for an answer to come to her, she suddenly remembered talking to her conscience. She must have been wandering around in her room before involuntarily visiting her subconscious and then proceeding to go unconscious.

Rogue rubbed the back of her head where she felt a slight bump forming. "Stupid conscience, if she hadn't have started talkin' to me, I wouldn't be so cold and in pain. Arrrgh."

As Rogue entered her room slowly and closed the balcony doors beind her, she heard someone knocking. As Rogue glanced at the clock on her beside table, she couldn't help but be surprised. The clock read 8:00 PM. _Woah…how long was Ah out fo'? _Rogue heard another knock at her door and sighed before calling out in a voice more rough than she intended, "Who is it?"

"Umm…Rogue, it's me."

Rogue sighed again as she recognized the voice of her old roommate. She walked over to the door and unlocked it before turning the knob and opening it, leaving only enough room for Kitty to enter. After she did, Rogue closed the door and waited to hear whatever it was Kitty had come to tell her.

As Kitty turned around to face Rogue, she couldn't help but notice that Rogue's hair looked a bit ruffed up and her face looked slightly flushed. "Uh Rogue, are you like, alright? You look a bit sick."

"Ah'm okay Kit."

"Are you sure because…"

"Ah said Ah'm okay!" Rogue said, cutting off Kitty's last words.

"Okay then," Kitty replied in a hurt tone.

"Ah'm sorry Kit, Ah'm just a bit irritated raght now. Ya know me."

Kitty seemed to brighten up and said, "Of course I do Rogue. So what have you been like doing for these past two hours?"

_**Two hours huh?** _"Nothin' really, just tryin' ta cool down Ah guess."

"Well, if you like aren't doing anything, why don't you join me downstairs?"

"Kitty, Ah'm kahnd of tired, Ah think Ah'm just gonna call it a naght."

'_Oh no you don't' _Kitty thought as she made her way over to Rogue. "Oh come on Rogue, it's like 8! That's waaaaay to early to be going to bed."

"But Ah'm tired Kit…"

"No buts Rogue! Come on now! Hang out with me for a little while, we like never get to hang out anymore."

"Kitty, what are ya talkin' 'bout? We just hung out yesterd……"

Kitty knew she was loosing this fight, and fast. It was time to take out the "puppy dog eyes." "Pleeeeeease Rogue? Pretty, pretty please…" Kitty said.

Rogue knew she should have turned away because the second Kitty looked at her with her big brown puppy dog eyes, the battle was lost. **_Damn, no wondah whah Petey always does what she asks._**

Kitty knew just how to seal the deal. "…with a battered and weary Cajun on top."

Although Rogue's facial expression did not change, Kitty saw the smile in her eyes and knew that she had just won the battle. _'Score one for the Shadowcat.'_.

"Oh alraght Kit, ya win, just stop with the puppy dog eyes already!"

"Ha HA, go Kitty, go Kitty," Kitty sang as she did a very poor imitation of a small victory dance.

"Just let me get changed real quick and Ah'll be down in a sec."

Kitty stopped dancing and turned to look at Rogue with an expression that read _You think I'm really dumb enough to leave you and then have you sneak out your window and ditch me, huh?_

"Kitty, Ah swear Ah will go downstairs, Ah really just wanna change though."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Fo' one thing, it's a lil' too revealin' and Ah don't wanna hurt anyone, second, it's a bit cold."

Seeing that Kitty didn't look the least bit convinced, Rogue continued on with her excuses.

"Kitty, Ah swear on yer credit card that Ah will not trah and sneak away. Ah will meet ya down stairs in a few. Ah promise."

Kitty perked up and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright Rogue, I'll like meet you down stairs in a few. But if you don't come down, I'll go looking for you and drag your big butt back even if I have to do it with you kicking and screaming," Kitty stated as she made her way to the door, all the while pointing her finger at Rogue. 

"Okay, okay. In a few."

With that Kitty made her leave and Rogue walked in the direction of her closet. After a few minutes she found an outfit to wear. She slipped on a hunter green silk long sleeved shirt and some dark black, low cut hip huggers. She then put on her favorite pair of leather boots and slipped her hands into her black gloves. She noticed that her shirt seemed to fall off her shoulders and that it was a bit low cut and wondered if she should wear a scarf to conceal her pale flesh. She then remembered how quiet the mansion seemed to be and came to the conclusion that most of the residents were probably out and about. **_Ah'll leave the scarf, it's not lahke anyone is here so no one will get hurt and Ah won't have ta completely covah up._ **

As Rogue made her way to her bathroom to apply some makeup something she could see out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. As she opened her draw to see what it was, she couldn't help but give a small smile when she saw the _Queen of Hearts_ looking back up at her. She looked around her room twice and then pulled the card out of her drawer and slipped it into her back pocket. She then went to her bathroom to put on her makeup when a voice in her mind made itself known.

_Chere….._

_**Yes Remy?**_

_OOO, Chere, ya called Remy by 'is name. 'e must say, it sounds wonde'ful comin' out of y'r mouth._

**_Don't get used ta it Cajun._**

_And we be back t' de pet names. Oh well…Remy just wanted t' tell y' Chere that y' look much more beautiful wit'out all dat gunk hidin' y'r gorgeous face._

Rogue couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks with that Cajun.

_Y' look belle when y' blush Chere._

Rogue could only blush more, so much more that she could make a rose envious of her dark shade.

Rogue examined her face in the mirror. She didn't look so bad. She would even go as far to say that she looked half way decent. Without makeup to hide her natural features one could see her real complexion and her big beautiful eyes. **_No one's here raght now. It's not lahke anyone will see me. Besahdes, if a don't come down soon, Kitty is gonna kick mah ass._**

Rogue glanced at her reflection once more before exiting her bathroom, then her bedroom, and entering the hallway. Rogue made her way to the staircase in a few seconds. Something was off…she could feel it. As Rogue made her way down the stairs she felt a shudder run down her spine. **_Somethin' ain't raght. It's quiet….ta quiet._**

"Kitty?" Rogue asked as she reached the last step of the stairs. No one answered. Rogue couldn't even see where she was headed. The entire main hallway was pitch black, save for the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"Kitty?" Rogue called out once more. As she took a few steps forward she heard a shuffle and then a blinding white light followed. Rogue had to shake her head a bit to get her eyesight to focus. When everything was clear she opened her eyes and she could feel her jaw hit the floor. Before she could even get out a peep she heard all the mansion's residents yell out….

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGUE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN #2 And there you have it. There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I thought it was half way decent, lol. I apologize again for all the mistakes, but hey, I'm only human. I know I don't know when Rogue's actual birthday is, but I thought it would be cool to make her's on the same day as mine. Hehe. Don't forget to leave me a review, they make for great birthday presents and you don't have to spend a dime! Hey that rhymed:D**

**_Next Time: We see just how Rogue takes to the idea of a surprise birthday party for her. Then Rogue blows out the candles and makes a wish. _**

**HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chica-**


End file.
